pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2
Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 is the tenth soundtrack album by the cast of the American musical television series Glee, released by Columbia Records on November 11, 2011.https://itunes.apple.com/ie/album/glee-the-music-the-christmas/id473247035 Background The album features twelve Christmas tunes: ten covers and two original songs. The original songs are both written by Adam Anders, Peer Åström and Shelly Peiken: "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" and "Christmas Eve with You". In addition to featuring twelve of the starring characters from the television show's third season (only Dianna Agron, Jane Lynch and Harry Shum, Jr. are not listed), all four of the finalists from The Glee Project are featured: Damian McGinty solos on "Blue Christmas", Samuel Larsen is featured with Cory Monteith and Mark Salling on "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town", and runners-up Lindsay Pearce and Alex Newell duet on "Do You Hear What I Hear?" The album debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 at number six, selling 71,000 copies in its first week. Reception |title=Review - Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album, Vol. 2|first=Heather|last=Phares|publisher=allmusic. Rovi Corporation|accessdate=December 13, 2011}} | }} Heather Phares of Allmusic gave the album a rating of three-and-a-half stars out of a possible five, and wrote that "listeners know what to expect" and the album "delivers just that". She praised Amber Riley's "All I Want for Christmas Is You" as "charming", Naya Rivera's "Santa Baby" as "mischievous", Heather Morris's "Christmas Wrapping" as "brilliant", and Chris Colfer and Darren Criss for their "brassy, breezy" version of "Let It Snow". She did note that the album "flags" when "unfamiliar" songs are presented and singled out the original song "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" in this regard. She also criticized the final song of the album, "Do They Know It’s Christmas?", and described it as "overwrought". Track listing Personnel *Dianna Agron – vocals *Adam Anders – arranger, composer, digital editing, producer, soundtrack producer, vocal arrangement, vocals *Alex Anders – digital editing, engineer, vocal producer, vocals *Nikki Anders – vocals *Peer Åström – arranger, composer, engineer, mixing, producer *Kala Balch – vocals *Glen Ballard – composer *Dave Bett – art direction *Joshua Blanchard – assistant engineer *PJ Bloom – music supervisor *Anita Marisa Boriboon – art direction *Ravaughn Brown – vocals *Chris Butler – composer *Geoff Bywater – executive in charge of music *Mariah Carey – composer *Deyder Cintron – assistant engineer, digital editing *Chris Colfer – vocals *Kamari Copeland – vocals *Darren Criss – vocals *Tim Davis – vocal contractor, vocals *Dante Di Loreto – soundtrack executive producer *Brad Falchuk – soundtrack executive producer *Emily Gomez – vocals *Heather Guibert – coordination *Missi Hale – vocals *Billy Hayes – composer *Fredrik Jansson – assistant engineer *Joan Javits – composer *Samuel Larsen – vocals *Storm Lee – vocals *David Loucks – vocals *Jane Lynch – vocals *Meaghan Lyons – coordination *Dominick Maita – mastering *Jayma Mays – vocals *Damian McGinty – vocals *Kevin McHale – vocals *Lea Michele – vocals *Cory Monteith – vocals *Heather Morris – vocals *Matthew Morrison – vocals *Ryan Murphy – producer, soundtrack producer *Alex Newell – vocals *Jeanette Olsson – vocals *Lindsay Pearce – vocals *Shelly Peiken – composer *Martin Persson – programming *Nicole Ray – production coordination *Amber Riley – vocals *Naya Rivera – vocals *Mark Salling – vocals *Drew Ryan Scott – vocals *Onitsha Shaw – vocals *Gloria Shayne – composer *Jenny Sinclair – coordination *Jenna Ushkowitz – vocals *Windy Wagner – vocals Source: Allmusic References Category:2011 Christmas albums Category:2011 albums Category:2011 soundtracks Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Christmas albums by Canadian artists Category:Columbia Records Christmas albums Category:Columbia Records soundtracks Category:English-language soundtracks Category:Glee (TV series) albums